Luka and Bonnie
The relationship between the witches Luka Martin and Bonnie Bennett. They began to bond over the fact that they were both witches. However, it is later revealed that Luka's motive to become her friend was not fueled by pure intentions. Luka was tasked by his father to get close to Bonnie due to her witch lineage. Unfortunately, Bonnie grew to have romantic feelings for him and she grew to truly care for him. Shortly after Luka's falsehood to their friendship was revealed, Luka was killed and this ended their friendship for good. Throughout ''The Vampire Diaries'' Series Season Two In Katerina, ''Bonnie met Luka in front of Mystic Falls High School when he approached her and Jeremy Gilbert to identify himself as a new student and ask where the principal's office was. After they introduced themselves, Jeremy offered to take him there himself, and Bonnie blushed when Luka smiled at her. Later at the Mystic Grill, Luka's dad, Jonas, asked Bonnie about the Bennett name and whether her family came from Salem. Bonnie, uncomfortable, changed the subject, causing Luka to later show her that he, too, was a witch (though he referred to himself as a "warlock") by causing grains of salt to levitate in the air. Excited to have someone to talk to about witchcraft, the two began an in-depth discussion, and when Jeremy saw them from across the restaurant, he became slightly jealous and left after noticing Bonnie's interest in Luka. The next day, they each exchanged necklaces, and Luka showed her how to use a personal talisman of another witch to channel their power. However, when Jeremy approached them and interrupted, Luka left without taking his necklace back. Later, when the Salvatore brothers and Jeremy asked Bonnie for magical assistance in getting the moonstone back from Katherine Pierce, who had been trapped in the vampire's tomb by a powerful boundary spell, Bonnie depleted a lot of her energy by using too much traditional magic. When Jeremy got himself trapped inside the tomb with Katherine, Bonnie attempted to channel Luka's power through his necklace to have the strength necessary to remove the boundary spell, but Jonas intervened at the last minute and stopped the spell, saving Luka from death due to overuse of magic and preventing Bonnie from removing the seal on the tomb. In ''By the Light of the Moon, Luka pretended to help Bonnie channel the power of the full moon to destroy the moonstone, but in reality, he actually lied and stole the stone for his father. He then returned home to give Jonas the stone, but he made it clear that he was unhappy about having to betray Bonnie. It was then confirmed that Luka and Jonas were working together with the Original vampire Elijah Mikaelson after Elijah asked them to use the power of the full moon to remove the boundary spell on the tomb. In Crying Wolf, Bonnie, who had learned that Luka and his father were working with Elijah, encountered Luka at the Grill and handed him an iced mocha. However, as soon as he ingested it, he started to get woozy and eventually fainted. Caroline Forbes and Jeremy then helped bring him back to Caroline's house, where Bonnie used her powers to find out more information. During this magical interrogation, Bonnie, Caroline, and Jeremy learned that Luka and Jonas were working with Elijah because he was going to help them get Luka's sister Greta back, as they were under the impression that the Original vampire Klaus had taken her captive. He also revealed that Elena Gilbert, the doppelgänger, had to die in the sacrifice ritual to break the so-called "Sun and Moon Curse," because only then could Elijah kill Klaus. In The Dinner Party, he confronted Bonnie at the Grill, because though he had no memories of the previous day, he knew that Bonnie had done something to him and he was very angry about it. In The House Guest, Bonnie learned from a devastated Jonas that Luka had been killed after the two had cast an astral projection spell to undagger Elijah, who had been hidden in the cellar of the Salvatore Boarding House. Trivia *Luka didn't have true romantic feelings for Bonnie, as confirmed by Jonas in The Sacrifice, when it was revealed that he had instructed Luka to bond with Bonnie in hopes of maybe getting her assistance. *Bonnie felt an understanding with Luka, even if she, too, did not have deep romantic feelings for him. She liked him as a person, and she was relieved to have a fellow witch to talk to for the first time, which was why they became friends. See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship Category:Romantic Relationship